Dragonvale Wiki
Zieh deinen eigenen magischen Drachen auf und pflege ihn in DragonVale! Erstelle einen Park voller niedlicher, freundlicher Drachen. Brüte sie aus, füttere sie und beobachte, wie sie aufwachsen. Teile dein Drachenland mit deinen Freunden. Ihr könnt euch gegenseitig mit Geschenken helfen. Ihr könnt eure Drachen auch miteinander paaren und neue, spannende Rassen züchten! Mehr Informationen zu der App Quick Links Mehr Informationen über: Gameplay y0zYv02lbbM Nützliche Infos Mehr Infos über: Friend Requests BITTE NUTZE DIE "Freunde" SEITE UM FREUNDE FÜR DAS GAMECENTER ZU FINDEN .'' '' BENUTZE NICHT DIE KOMMENTAR FUNKTION AUF ANDEREN SEITEN! VIELEN DANK! Resources *AlteredFrog's Google Spreadsheet *Earnings Calculator *Personal Breeding Log *Community Based Breeding Database *Liberkhaos's Breeding 101 *DragonVale Breeding Sandbox- Possible Results From a Pair of Dragons. *Breeding Calculator- A Mobile Breeding Calculator for iOS Devices (Compatible with Safari). *Treat Calculation Spreadsheet - Calculations of Treats Needed for Leveling Dragons *A DragonVale Forum - discussions and information about DragonVale Tipps Du kannst Gems gewinnen, wenn du die Drachen an den Kolosseumswettbewerben teilnehmen lässt. Komm oft zurück in deinen Park, um zeitlich limitierte Drachen zu brüten. Du kannst den Luftdrachen mit Feuer- und Wasserdrachen brüten. Siberschreine erlauben deinen Drachen Level 10 zu überschreiten Boost Gebäude erhöhen dein Einkommen. Wußtest Du, dass der Effekt der Fountain of Youth umgekehrt werden kann? Du kannst deinen Park von jedem Gerät mit deiinem GameCenter-Account besuchen. Versuche Deine Gebäude zu erweitern. Es kann nur helfen. Du kannst Deine Brutstellen aufwerten, um schneller zu brüten. Du kannst Deine Hibernation Cave vergrößern, um mehr Drachen zu lagern. Hast Du schon Sarjin Pepper angebaut? Versuche, deine Futterfarmen zu vergrößern. Regenbogendrachen sind sehr selten, verdienen aber schnell Geld. Es ist möglich, jeden Drachen mit Geduld und der richtigen Kombination zu brüten. Besuche die Parks deiner Freunde um Geld zu erhalten. Einfach die Partyhüte antippen! Der Dragonsai Gifting Tree erlaubt dir, deinen Freunden mehr Gems zu geben . Besucher möchten mehr als nur Drachen sehen! Denk daran, deinen Park zu dekorieren. Es ist immer toll ein Drachenei auszubrüten. Versuch mal sie statt dessen auf ein Podest zu stellen! Probiere, alle Sorten Drachen miteinander zu brüten. Man kann nie genau sagen, was dann passiert! Ärgere nicht den Kaktusdrachen. Die Vulkan Deko explodiert jetzt! Es ist immer noch sicher für die Besucher... so eben. Man weiß nie was die Magier als nächstes aushecken! Mach Dir keine Sorgen darüber, wo du Feuerdrachen plazierst; sie brennen nichts an... beinahe. Es ist vermutlich das Beste, zurückzutreten während die Magier ihre Magie ausführen. Schlammdrachen werden anscheinend von sauberen Teppichen angezogen! Die Magier arbeiten stets hart um neue Dinge ins Drachental zu bringen! Große Pilze sind total sicher, aber vielleicht sollte man nicht zu lange unter einem sitzen. Wir sind zu 83% sicher, dass es 100% sicher ist, Giftdrachen neben Wegen zu halten. Man kann witzige Bilder mit den farbigen Wegplatten erstellen. Ist der Atem des Blaufeuerdrachens heiß oder kalt? Beginne niemals einen Starr-Wettbewerb mit einem Blitzdrachen. Hoffentlich werden deine schwebenden Inseln niemals mit den schwebenden Inseln von anderen zusammenstoßen. Magie ist einfach nur die Kraft der Vorstellung! Oh, und der Zauberstäbe. Kauf niemandem einen Strauß aus Blumendrachen. Das ist nicht so romantisch, wie man denken könnte. Wasserdrachen fühlen sich an Land nicht wohl. Wussest du, das Silberschreine zu Goldschreinen werden können? Level 10 Hybriddrachen zählen zu mehr als einem Schrein! Nach dem Kauf eines Pflanzenschreines, helfen die Level 10 Drachen in deinem Park, den Schrein zu transformieren. Schmucksteindrachen, wie der Emerald und Pearl, produzieren Gems statt Geld! Aufgrund ihrer speziellen Gem-Herstellungs-Magie können Schmucksteindrachen nicht brüten. Die Gemstone Island besteht aus vier Lebensräumen und kann nicht dekoriert werden. Wußtest Du, dass jetzt ein FAQ-Button im Optionsmenü verfügbar ist? Drachen, die Level 10 oder höher sind, haben eine höhere Chance, seltene Drachen zu brüten. Neuigkeiten :Game Update - 03. Mai 2013 *Neuer Drache: Bouquet Dragon *Neue Dekoration: Family Imprint :Game Update - 01. Mai 2013 *Wieder im Spiel: der Emerald Dragon *Neue Dekoration: Emerald Triquetra :Game Update - 30. April 2013 *Der Lunar Eclipse Dragon hat das Spiel wieder verlassen! :Game Update - 29. April 2013 *Neue Habitate - Giant-Habitats von allen 8 Basiselementen! :Game Update - 26. April 2013 *Neue Drachen: Coral Dragon und Salamander Dragon *Der Terradiem Dragon hat das Spiel wieder verlassen! :Game Update - 23. April 2013 *Der Bloom Dragon und die Vernal Fountain haben das Spiel wieder verlassen! *Wieder im Spiel: der Lunar Eclipse Dragon und seine Deko, die Umbral Sculpture! :Game Update - 18. April 2013 *Neuer Drache: Terradiem Dragon :Game Update - 16. April 2013 *Der Motley Dragon hat das Spiel wieder verlassen! :Game Update - 13. April 2013 * Neue Insel: 8. Insel * Levelgrenze wurde auf Level 45 angehoben! * Habitatgrenze wurde auf 44 Habitate erhöht! center|110px|link=Bouquet Dragon Bouquet Dragon Kaufpreis 150 Verkaufspreis 500.000 Erfahrung 500.000 Brutdauer 09:00:00 Std. Elemente 20px20px20px Abstimmung Lieblingselement Elemente: Plant Fire Cold Earth Lightning Metal Water Air Epic Gemstone You're looking for english informations? visit our friends Kategorie:Wiki